


Twin Size Mattress

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Hurt Fox Mulder, Hurt/Comfort, Mulder needs a hug, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Sharing a Bed, Sorry Not Sorry, Whump, mentions of samantha, scully understands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This takes place in season one since thats the season im still on:) Obviously don't read if you're upset by self harm or suicide idealisation.





	Twin Size Mattress

“Hello, we’d like two rooms, please,” Mulder said with a flash of a pleasant grin. The case that they were currently on had been solved but it was far too late to drive back to DC now. Scully was surprised at herself for staying on her feet. The case had taken them up and down a hillside and dragged them through a forest on the edge of town and now all they wanted to do was fall into a bed. Or any, remotely comfy material for that matter. 

“Sorry we’re fully booked except for one double bed.” The lady smiled apologetically. Mulder wanted to ask if there were any other hotels in town but decided against it. It was late and he felt like he could have slept in the forest if he had half the chance. 

“We’ll take it.” 

Opening the door with the key that the receptionist had given them to their room and flicking on the lights, the pair took in the hotel room that they had rented for the night.

The twin bed was adorn by a stark white sheet that matched the cushions. On either side of the bed there was a lamp standing on an oak wooden set of draws. The rest of the room was furnished with a bookshelf that sat besides another lamp and an armchair that looked like it had seen better days. The room had a small kitchen and bathroom attached. 

"I'm going to change in the bathroom, no peeking," Scully smiled as she took her bag of belongings into the equally white bathroom and closed the door. Inside there was only enough floor space for one person to be in the room at any one time. The rest of the room was taken up by the sink, bath and toilet which stood along the tiled wall. opposite the bath there was a small heater, cabinet to put your toiletries and a small towel rack. 

Once she was changed into suitable clothes that she could sleep in (Button up dress shirts really weren’t as comfortable as they seem), she opened the door to the shared bedroom. Her eyes found Mulder's bare back and shoulders. Immediately she took in the small, petite scars and the angrier, slits and gashes that ran around or sometimes through the older ones.They ran across his shoulders and upper arms. Hearing her gasp, Mulder spun around to where he had heard the voice, pulling on his long sleeved shirt that he would be wearing for bed that night. 

"Like what you see?" He tried to joke but the smile didn't reach his eyes and faded as quickly as a whisper dies in the wind. Finding her voice, Scully averted her eyes quickly and swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Oh, Mulder, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in." She mentally kicked herself as she forced in a breathe. She had seen self harm scars, hell in her job as a doctor she tended enough suicide attempts to recognise when someone was hurting themselves. So why was she acting like this? 

_Because it's Mulder..._ Her brain supplied. This isn't some random kid who was crying out for help. This was Mulder. Brilliant, eccentric, spooky Mulder

“Dana,” Mulder’s voice brung her out of her reverie. “It’s alright.” He said as he took a step towards the women whose eyes were still cast at the floor like the threadbare carpet was the most interesting thing in the room. 

A little while after the pair had gone to bed for the night, too exhausted to argue about sleeping arrangements. 

“How long has this been going on for?” Scully asks as she turns around to face mulder who had gone quiet since the exchange. Scully knew he wasn’t asleep.

“Since I was around 15. I stopped, and then I started again.” Mulder says nonchalantly, his eyes still shut. 

“Why?” Scully asked as she fought the urge to touch the man beside her. To offer some kind of comfort to her partner though she suspected that he would see it as pity and shake offer her affections. 

“I stopped because it wasn’t enough anymore,” Mulder took in a shaky breath before continuing. “I started again because it was the only release I had.”

“Have you ever tried therapy?” Scully asks. 

“I have, after my sister was abducted my parents sent me to therapy,” Mulder opened his eyes and Dana hummed in reply hoping that it would prompt him to tell her more. “… It didn’t work very well” Fox said as a whisper,

Some time went by and just as Scully began to think that Mulder had gone to sleep he spoke again, this time with tears in his eyes.

“Scully,” I've stopped. I don't do it anymore,” Mulder turned to face her, his eyes were glossy, like he was holding back tears and memories. “And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody… They-they already think that I'm a freak. It’d just give them something else to talk about.” He said, he looked at her with fear in his eyes and at that, Scully's heart broke. Was she the only person at the bureau who knew this?

“Yes, of course.” Dana said as she let herself reach out to him this time. Rubbing a hand gently over his shoulder. “But please tell me if you ever get bad again.”

“I will” Mulder smiled again, although this time it was genuine and warm. "I trust you, Scully"

"I trust you too," She smiled into the darkness. "Goodnight, Mulder."


End file.
